


Daddy DeVito x Obama-senpai

by vampiresrcool



Category: Barack Obama - Fandom, Danny Devito - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This In School, M/M, White House, condom button, degrading, my friends read this and some screamed, office banging, read this, switch danny devito, top barack obama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresrcool/pseuds/vampiresrcool
Summary: read this if you dare, it’s wholesome <3 <3
Relationships: Danny DeVito/Barack Obama





	Daddy DeVito x Obama-senpai

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOO

lol  
daddy devito walks up to the white house because of an unexpected meeting,  
“what’s up obama-senpai?”  
“come to my office, we’ve gotta have our meeting” obama says confidently, they walk into obama’s office -door closing behind him- immediately obama went onto danny, a strange noise came out of danny’s mouth  
“quiet or there’s gonna be trouble” obama forcefully shuts danny’s mouth. Obama presses a button and a shiny red square packet falls into his hand, he rips the packet open with his sharp teeth, the sound of a zip makes danny flinch, the pressure of obama’s hand makes him look down to his crotch,  
“o-obama” obama whips out his hard gear stick and pulls the rubber over it smirking,  
“ill make it so you can’t walk for a week” danny’s lips start to tremble in fear and excitement,  
“try me” obama turns danny around, he clutches his hair and pulls his head down,  
“i’ll make you cry”  
“i like the sound of that” they intensely do the devils tango the sound of the moans could be heard from outside the room. they passionately kiss till their mouths went numb.  
Danny walks out of the white house smirking.


End file.
